


Broken Dreams

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Nightmares, sad!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: While Logan claims he does not have feelings, he does, and he has fears.When his fears are played out in his nightmares, Patton happens to overhear, and offer comfort.





	Broken Dreams

_ “Patton?” Logan looked around. Darkness. Nothing but darkness. “Virgil? Roman?” _

_ “Hey, Kiddo!” Logan turned, a sigh of relief escaping when he saw Patton.  _

_ “Patton…” He started to run towards him, only to hit some invisible force. He held his hands to the invisible barrier, his eyes locked on Patton. “Patton! Can you assist me? I appear to be trapped.” _

_ “Oh, Logan…” Patton sighed. “I-I’m sorry, really, I am… but… We don’t need you anymore…” _

_ “No, P-Patton!”  _

_ No. No, no, no… Please, no… _

_ “I’m sorry, Lo, it’s for the best.” _

_ “Patton!” Logan pounded against the barrier.”No, Patton, please!” _

_ “Please don’t beg, Logan… I-I’m sorry...” Patton turned and faded to nothingness.  _

_ “N-no! Patton!” Logan slammed his fists against the barrier. “Patton!” _

* * *

“No!” Logan shot up, his breathing heavy as he looked around, eventually recognising his room. He held his hand out in front of him, just to check there were no barriers, and breathed a sigh of relief before pulling his knees to his chest and sobbing. A knock at the door made his heart jump.

_ “Logan, buddy? Are you okay? I heard you screaming…”  _

“I am fine, Patton.” Logan forced his voice to stay level. “Go back to sleep.”

_ “Please can I come in? Just… so I can check?” _

“There is no need.” Logan replied.

_ “Then can you come out here? I don’t… I… Please?” _

“Come in.” Logan gave up. Patton wasted no time opening the door and smiling at Logan.

“Hey.” Patton whispered. “Are you okay?”

“I will be fine.” Logan muttered, looking down. Patton flicked on Logan’s nightlight, gasping when he saw the tear tracks on Logan’s cheeks.

“Logan?! What’s wrong?!” Patton cried, sitting on the bed in front of Logan with a look of concern that caused Logic’s heart to contort in his chest.

“I… had an unsettling series of images and emotions in my state of unconsciousness…”

“You had a nightmare…?” Patton whispered, moving his hand to Logan’s lower arm. “Oh, god… Do you wanna talk about it?”

Logan looked up at that. He’d just confessed to having a stupid, pointless nightmare, but Patton was taking it seriously, as if it had actually happened in reality. Logan thought for a moment. It would be logical to share his dream with Patton, to relieve himself of the emotional discomfort, and perhaps ask for guidance.

“I was told by someone dear to me that I was no longer necessary to him, or to Thomas.” Logan muttered. “And he left me trapped behind a barrier that prevented me from reaching him.”

“Lo…” Patton’s eyes welled with tears. “That’s horrible…”

“I will be fine. It was merely a projection of my own fears and insecurities.” Logan shrugged. Patton threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around Logan’s shoulders.

“I promise I’ll always need you, and so will Thomas, and the others!” Patton told him, holding him tight. “I’d never leave you, ever! Not even if… if… not even if the Dragon-Witch escaped Roman’s room and attacked you! I’d never leave you like that.”

“Patton…” Logan whispered. “I never told you who was in my dream.”

“I know it was me, Logan.” Patton muttered. “It could only have been me, Thomas, Roman or Virgil. If it had been one of them, you’d have said their name. That… and you screamed my name while you were sleeping...”

“I did…?” Logan whispered. “I… apologise. I did not want to worry you…”

“I know, but it’s my job to worry about you.” Patton pulled away. “Do you wanna sleep in my room?”

“That… might help…” Logan admitted. “Please…”

“Done.” Patton clicked his fingers, warping the two to his room. Logan looked around, feeling the sense of calm and nostalgia flow through him, replacing his fear and discomfort.

“Thank you.” Logan forced a smile.

“You don’t have to thank me, Lo.” Patton returned the smile. “Get some sleep, ‘kay?”

“What about you?” Logan asked. “Where will you sleep?”

“With you, silly! How else am I gonna fight the nightmares off?” Patton giggled. Logan nodded, laying down, his back to Patton.

“Alright. Thank you, Patton.”

“Sure thing!” Patton beamed, lying down next to Logan. He went to wrap his arm around Logan’s waist, but stopped and pulled it back. Logan rolled over and pulled Patton’s arm so it settled around his waist. Patton giggled.

“Night, Lo!”

“Goodnight, Patton.”


End file.
